


Midnight Special

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barely there salad tossing, M/M, One Shot, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quick and Dirty, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unsafe Sex, cop graves, credence crying during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Graves finally makes a move on the checkout counter boy who he's been eyeing for weeks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> #noshame  
> i wrote most of this (at work)  
> anyway enjoy this little thing as i now go work on a long project.

Credence couldn’t wait for midnight to hit. Not that he had anything better to do than work late, almost until the sun came up, but it really helped things speed by when he had something to look forward to.

That _something_ was a handsome police officer who came by every night without fail at 12:07 when he got off his own late shift.

Credence had traded and begged and pleaded and gotten the graveyard shift after his trail run of three weeks, just so that he could continue the little off and on flirtatious game they played. Tina had said that she didn’t mind working late since she went in to early classes anyway but he fought her for it, and won in a game of poker.

It was his at last, fair and square.

The first night he’d ever seen the man had been after he completed his first week working the late shift, and he’d been surprised at how quiet he was, usually customers out late made any excuse to chat, because of the uncomfortable and awkward situation, whether it be buying condoms last minute or getting Nyquil because the local grocery store or pharmacy closed. 

Only the mini mart was open 24 hours in the town.

Credence had watched as the man walked around the whole store, before finally pausing near the fridge aisles, and had picked something innocuous enough, before coming over to the checkout counter.

“How much is this? The price label got peeled off, I guess.”

Credence blinked, realizing far too late he’d been staring. Drinking in the heavy brows, the dark eyes, freckles scattered over stubbly cheeks. Noticing how silver kissed the man’s temples, and that there were laugh lines near his mouth, but he didn’t look very cheerful at the moment. He tried to think of something funny or clever to say, but all he came up with was,

“Or maybe you took it off.”

He gulped when the man fixed him with a stare, dark eyes boring into him, and instead of feeling intimidated, he just felt like he’d rather be on his knees with that look on the man’s face, hands wrinkling that perfect uniform to get to his probably gorgeous dick, and he wondered if the man would be stoic, or if he’d gasp and buck into it.

“Son, I don’t really have the energy to fight you on this. What’s it going to be?”

Credence drew in a shaky breath and typed the brand of coffee into the storage log,

“Two-seventy.”

“Great. Keep the change.”

The man put three crisp one dollar bills onto the counter and snatched away the bottle of iced coffee, before walking out the door with an exhaustion painted stride.

Credence couldn’t help staring at his denim covered ass.

It was  _really_  nice.

*

There he was again. The boy with the pretty face and the long fingered hands that should be tickling ivories, as his mother would have said.

He’d much rather those hands were on him, somewhere with more purpose, and he wondered if the long dark waves held back in a ponytail were as soft as they looked.

Percy sighed, and moved away from the counter, back towards the same aisle as always, already opening the door to the fridge holding the iced coffees automatically, picking the closest one. He never checked the dates because he drank it as soon as he woke up from crashing into bed.

At the checkout counter again, he went to go for his wallet and noticed the print on the bottle said hazelnut, not vanilla.

He made a face.

Were they out?

Was the crummy 24 hour mini mart out of the specific type of coffee he always got six days a week?

Percy looked up to glare at the boy behind the counter, but found he couldn’t. He was already being watched, and the twin pools of brown framed by long lashes and placed on the most symmetrical face he’d ever known were washing his anger away almost without his permission. Seven weeks of coming in and walking out and pretending he didn’t want to go behind the counter and push the boy against the wall, kiss him senseless, or bend him _over_ the counter, and fuck him, then take the security tapes home and never have to bother him again.

“Everything okay?”

A melodic voice asked, and Percy found himself growling in reply, yanked out of the perfect fantasy,

“Fuck no. I got the wrong coffee.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“Are you?”

Percy was merely being sarcastic, annoyed at himself more than the boy, and he didn’t even know his name, hadn’t been prying enough to stare at his nametag, usually too busy ogling the rest of him.

Almost two months of that bullshit, and in all that time, he’d been making bank with overnights and overtime, but never had a single spare second to go out and get laid. It took a toll on him after a while.

No wonder he found himself fantasizing at any hour about the cute boy behind the counter at the mini mart.

“Yes. I mean, is there any way I could help?”

Percy looked back over at him, wide eyed, innocent, just trying to be the best customer service rep he could.

“Yeah, follow me.”

It was a spur of the moment thought, a mad idea, but it worked. The boy from behind the counter did just that, as Percy led him back towards the aisles, and a sharp left, towards a small hallway which only held three doors, two for public use.

“I’m sorry Officer; I don’t quite know what you’re-”

Percy turned on him the second they were out of the sight of the three cameras he knew the store had, and crowded the guy up against the nearest wall, one hand on his mouth, the other bracing his shoulder.

“I want you to make it up to me all right, stop all this dancing around, and let me fuck you inside one of those stalls.”

Percy held his breath, waiting for the guy to respond, or kick him in the balls, which would have been perfectly warranted, but instead, he nodded, and blinked those long lashes, before a hint of color bloomed on his face, over the sharp edges of his cheekbones. He pressed closer, stepping right up to the boy, kicking his legs apart, and he glanced down to see he wasn’t the only one completely being driven insane with need.

“Good.”

*

When it had turned into a habit and routine, going home every morning after work and jerking off, thinking about the hot cop using his handcuffs and his angry or annoyed growly voice at him, Credence knew he had to admit he had a problem.

He was going on about three months since his last date much less relationship, and the cop was all he had for a _friend_ of sorts he saw regularly. He’d turned into a lonely friendless workaholic who had a masturbation addiction.

The only way to solve it would be to fuck the guy, somehow.

But he didn’t have the faintest clue. He even swore the man hated him, just always looked at him too long from the corner of his eye, like he thought he was up to something, or maybe not really an employee but some kind of hobo who’d just broken in.

He nervously fussed with his ponytail and tapped a toe while he watched the clock. It was just now midnight, and the cop was never late or early.

Until then.

The door slammed open almost, and he walked past so quickly it was like a cold wind followed him.

Credence jumped slightly and tried to look busy, tidying up his counter top and reorganizing gum displays.

“Everything all right tonight?”

He hoped he sounded cheerful and not completely frazzled.

“Fuck no.”

He was stunned. Usually the man just grunted out a yes or no or ignored him altogether.

He glanced up and found the man frowning down at his soon to be purchase, heavy brows furrowed, and Credence had a mad urge to lean over the counter and kiss him, to clasp his hands over that sad and always seemingly frustrated face and take it away, give him a moment of happiness.

“What’s up?”

“There’s no goddamn price tag.”

“Oh.”

Credence licked his lips and tried not to panic internally. The same thing had happened before and he’d gotten thirty cents out of it back then. He didn’t give a fuck about getting another accidental tip.

There was only one tip he wanted, in his mouth, while on his knees, preferably.

His mouth watered, and he tried to fight the heat starting to course through his body. Good thing he could hide behind the counter.

“This is the wrong kind too. Fuck. How are you guys out of vanilla?”

“It’s pretty popular.”

He answered lamely, and the cop snorted.

“Sure okay. Follow me.”

He jerked a thumb behind him and Credence started. He couldn’t move, he was half hard already; he might have to escape to the bathroom once the cop left, and pray the cameras would catch anyone if they tried to come in and steal something.

“What-?”

He trailed the cop a few steps, until they reached the hallway where the bathrooms were, and for a sick second he wondered if the man could have possibly read his mind, before he was being pushed against a wall, one strong thigh parting his legs and rubbing right against his now fully hardened cock, and a hand put over his mouth.

Credence had fallen asleep watching porn again. That had to be it. None of it was actually happening.

So he just went with it.

The cop told him what he wanted to do to him in the bathroom and he nodded at once, of course. Like he was going to turn down the man of his dreams?

“You’re so damn pretty it’s kind of annoying. Unfair. I wonder what you’d look like with some red lipstick on. I’d like to see you wear it and get on your knees.”

Credence could feel his cock leaking against his pants, and he just nodded again, but instead of putting strong hands to his shoulders and shoving him down, the man pushed him into a stall and shut the door so he could grind him into the wall, a hard cock pressed against his ass.

“You feel that? That’s what you do to me. Every goddamn night I gotta go home and shower and bust one out thinking about you.”

“I’m sorry?”

He managed to squeak out, and the cop just growled, low in his throat, right against Credence’s ear, making him whimper, and he thought maybe he could come just from that alone.

That was before the man put his hands on his hips and then reached around to grope at his crotch, fondling right over his aching cock, drawing another gasp from him, and then there was a swift rolling of the man’s hips over his ass.

“Take off your pants.”

At that point he really would have been happy with just a sloppy blowjob, and maybe a hand job in return, but he wasn’t about to argue.

No handcuffs were being used, but he was having the time of his life. What a great dream.

“I don’t have any lube, but I’ll open you up first.”

Credence only had a second to think about that before he felt the man moving, dropping to  _his_  knees behind him, almost tearing his pants down to get to his ass, putting his rough hands on his cheeks to part them and drag his tongue between, warm wetness making him yelp.

“You don’t have to do that, you can’t hurt me.”

It was just a dream, after all.

“You’re tough babydoll, but I don’t think you’re _that_ tough.”

Credence put his cheek against the cold unforgiving metal of the stall door and just fought the urge to moan aloud.

He’d never felt anything like that in his life, and when the man put a finger inside of his now slippery and pliant hole, he arched his back, trying to press closer, begging silently for more.

“Hang on there; I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You can... Do whatever you want. I don’t mind.”

The man’s hand shifted around to grasp at his hip, before then moving past, sliding over his cock, aided with plentiful pre-cum that had almost soaked through his boxers.

“All right, if you say so.”

Withdrawing his hand, the man got back to his feet, Credence could hear him undoing his own belt and zipper, and then there was a press of something blunt and wider than his fingers, slowly pushing inside of him, almost splitting him in half with the size, but he remained silent, just taking it, praying the dream would never end.

“You’re so tight…”

“Feels good?” 

Credence managed to gasp out, and he felt the man touching him again, a slow torturous stroke of his hand that would never help get him off, before his breath was hot against the side of his neck, and he felt the scrape of the man’s stubble on his skin,

“So damn good. I hope you know, I’ve wanted this since I first saw you.”

Credence found himself blinking back tears. Of course he had. The man of his dreams wanted him right back, in the dream itself. It made perfect sense.

Damn it all.

“I did too. You’re the hottest cop I’ve ever seen.”

“Mmm, thank you baby. What’s your name by the way? I’m Percy.”

The man was still moving at a steady pace, the friction near enough to kill him as the urge to come starting overriding the polite niceties.

“Credence…”

The hand tightened over his cock, and his vision nearly whited out, as the man thrust against a certain spot inside him, and he was coming, making a mess of the man’s hand and the side of the stall.

“Oh-h-h… fuck.”

“God, you are so sexy. It’s just unreal.”

Credence blinked, and his cheeks dampened with tears.

“I know. It is.”

“Good thing I’m off tomorrow.”

The man gave a few more thrusts and then was growling perfectly, fucking Credence through his release, something he secretly loved.

“When do you have time off?”

Credence frowned.

The dream was becoming a little too surreal for him now, and he started to redo up his pants, vision clearing properly.

He blinked, and when he turned around, the man was still right there, almost flush against him in the tiny stall, looking sweaty and gorgeous and utterly wrecked.

He looked down just in time to see the man tucking his cock away, and he gulped.

“Did this just happen?”

The man, the hot cop, quirked a smile at him,

“I think, yes.”

Credence almost fell but the stall wall caught him, and the man leaned over him, a hand to his face, cupping his cheek and stroking a thumb over his skin,

“Hey, hey what’s wrong?”

“Nothing… I just thought… I’d made it all up.”

“Nah. I just got my head out of my own ass and decided to make the first move. No offense.”

Credence gulped, and his eyes dropped to the man’s lips, a bit pink and chapped.

“Kiss me goodbye and promise I’ll see you again?”

The cop smiled wider, and white teeth almost sparkled at Credence,

“You got it babydoll.”

The sex was mind blowing and from zero to sixty, but the kiss was heart stopping, and Credence was fisting his hands on the man’s uniform to keep him from pulling away, to lengthen the moment and he felt the man drag his teeth over his bottom lip, before he parted them, and then the kiss deepened as the man thrust his tongue into his mouth.

It only made him want to get on his knees more, but Credence supposed that would have to wait until next time.

*

Percy walked out of the 24 hour mart in a bit of a daze, still not quite sure he’d actually just done what he thought he had, or if he’d hallucinated most of it by staring at the boy for longer than usual.

But when he got to his car and sat down, he realized he had both his iced coffee and a post it attached to it reading “Call me” followed by a phone number and a smiley face that made something in his stomach clench.

He ran a hand down his shirt and over his crotch, but he wasn’t painfully hard as usual.

He’d done it then. He’d finally gotten laid, in the back of a fucking convenience store, in a bathroom stall.

In lieu of lube he’d gone down on the guy and almost come early when he heard the gorgeous sounds he was making as he did just that.

Well, calling him was obviously higher on the to-do list than laundry now.

*

**END**

 


End file.
